


Eyes on the Western Skies

by Shatterpath



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Glinda's thoughts after she finds herself in the Emerald City without her Elphie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Western Skies

"Oh Elphie, only one short day in the Emerald City? It hardly seems fair!"

The petulant comment had been my only complaint for the dream come true whirlwind trip to the magical Emerald City what seems like a lifetime ago. Always so indulgent with me, she smiled that beautiful, loving smile reserved only for me; her dark eyes alight with a giddy happiness that I had never imagined seeing there. So reserved, so stoic is my dearest Elphie.

And then…

I cannot imagine what in the name of Oz could have possibly happened in the inner chambers of the Wizard. Like day to night her mood shifted, and it was a completely different Elphie that… that…

That left me behind.

Terrified, confused, I hesitated too long, the fire in her dark gaze too much. The broom, quivering with sorcerous life in her grip was ready to spring away like a barely broken colt, conjured to life with a power that frightens me even now. The guards grabbed me, Elphie's taunting turning their attention away from me as she escaped.

In the suspicious custody of the Royal Guard of the Emerald City, I began to learn that it is not only me that is scared of this power that has been unleashed. Only… no one knows the sweet and loving Elphie behind the prickly and sometimes frightening face that she hides behind.

"Oh Elphie," I can't help but sob quietly, huddled on my balcony wallowing in my sadness. I haven't been happy since that fateful day. Oh, certainly I show a brave enough face to the world, because that's what I know how to do, but inside I am a withered and alone.

Something happened to Elphie in the inner chamber of the Wizard. Something bad. I have never trusted him, sensing something lurking beneath his fatherly attentions and oily charm. But he's my only link to what happened and I remain in his inner circle, ears open and eyes sharp. There are subtle clues that I gather like a horde of golden flakes that may one day be transformed into something wonderful.

Yet, the small, hot flame of my hope dims as the winter approaches. Soon, I worry that I will become only the shell of myself that the world sees; a smiling, benign façade.

Oh Elphie… don't you know that you were strength, my soul? Without you I think I will become only the selfish and shallow girl you despised at first.

My eyes remain on the western skies.


End file.
